


Союзники

by Riddle_TM, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Relationship of Convenience, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Эмгыру и Йеннифэр нужно отдохнуть.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Союзники

Наконец они оба выдохлись. В лаборатории мерзко пахло подсыхающей кровью и антисептиком, высокое летнее солнце клонилось к закату.  
Йеннифэр, отвернувшись, принялась разминать сведённые заклинаниями тонкие пальцы. Эмгыр против воли чувствовал облегчение — с издевательствами на сегодня было покончено, — и это облегчение его раздражало. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. И сказал:  
— К чёрту всё это. Пойдёмте выпьем вина?  
Йеннифэр обернулась.  
— А пойдёмте, — сказала она удивлённо.  
Эмгыр заметил, что от усталости у её губ пролегла складка — может быть, она просто бросила поддерживать заклинание, которое превращало её лицо в идеальную картинку. Каким-то образом это делало её ещё красивее: Йеннифэр переставала быть шикарной северной чародейкой и становилась живой женщиной. 

Они покинули лабораторию, так и бросив на полу месиво узоров из блестящих порошков и побуревшего песка. В коридорах было тихо, светло и пусто — обитатели дворца не приближались к комнатам чародейки без особой необходимости. Этикет требовал вызвать кого-нибудь, кому можно отдать соответствующие распоряжения, но Эмгыр не собирался этого делать. Не сегодня. Хотелось побыть на свободе. Он направился к винным погребам по самой короткой линии. Йеннифэр шла рядом. Любая другая на её месте старательно сопровождала бы императора, но Йеннифэр просто шла и, кажется, мыслями была вовсе не здесь. Стражники на посту всё равно провожали её взглядами.  
В погребе они, до смерти напугав виночерпия, завладели бутылкой розового метиннского с самой дальней полки, а потом поднялись на балкон.  
— Отсюда лучший вид на город, — сказал ей Эмгыр. Солнце склонялось над морем и золотило городские башни. Йеннифэр остановилась у парапета, оценивая вид и подставляя лицо вечернему бризу, трепавшему чёрные флаги.  
Эмгыр откинулся на спинку кресла и уткнулся носом в бокал, пытаясь запахом вина перебить ненавистную лабораторную вонь. Напряжение уходило медленно, как застоявшаяся вода.  
Каблуки простучали по мраморному полу, Йеннифэр устроилась напротив.  
— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны — угощать меня вином после того, как я полдня тыкала в вас иголками, — заметила она, пригубив из бокала. Эмгыр сообщил:  
— Я подумал, что если немедленно не сделаю что-нибудь, чтобы сгладить впечатление, то в следующий раз, когда вы попросите меня поучаствовать, я просто не соглашусь.  
Чародейка фыркнула.  
Она не слишком преувеличила: они действительно добрых четыре часа проторчали в лаборатории, пытаясь пристроить его как вводную для заклинания поиска. Эмгыр был их лучшей путеводной ниточкой: у Цири в жилах текла половина его крови. И он терпел, потому что другие способы были не так эффективны.  
Впрочем, с его собственной точки зрения гораздо хуже скальпелей и иголок был постоянный зуд окружающей магии: неприятно, до звона в ушах, знакомое ощущение. Полтора с лишним десятка лет он испытывал его дважды в сутки, но так и не привык; звеневший от заклинаний воздух будил в нём телесную память, и Эмгыр каждые три минуты напоминал себе дышать и расслабить плечи. И необходимость добровольно удерживать себя выматывала больше, чем то, что при этом красивая женщина тыкала в него холодным железом.  
— Завтра я попробую что-нибудь другое, — пообещала она.  
— Завтра я не смогу. У меня встреча в казначействе. Приходится иногда и империей править…  
Йеннифэр не отреагировала на иронию.  
— Мм. Тогда я к концу недели закончу геомантические таблицы...  
Эмгыр наклонил голову и посмотрел на неё изучающе. Она носила тонкий белый шёлк под чёрным платьем. Она небрежно закинула ногу на ногу под столом, демонстрируя в разрезе изящную лодыжку. И её отсутствующий взгляд ясно говорил: сейчас она думает только о работе.  
— Йеннифэр, — окликнул он. — Когда берётесь отдыхать, надо отдыхать. Это игра вдолгую. Вам будет труднее, если вы не будете как следует пользоваться каждой передышкой. — Она посмотрела на него, и он добавил: — Я не могу позволить себе вами разбрасываться.  
Она убрала от лица чёрный локон и с усмешкой поинтересовалась:  
— А вы как обычно снимаете напряжение?

Сладко-терпкий запах духов смешивался на её губах с винным ягодным; она целовала его на пробу, готовая отстраниться и уйти, если это не заработает. Он скользнул рукой по её спине, останавливаясь на талии, — на том месте, которое диктовало, что здесь должна лежать чья-нибудь рука. Её пальцы невесомо коснулась его загривка, вызвав приятную щекотку. Он вздрогнул, она усмехнулась в поцелуй, прижимаясь к нему теснее.  
Покои императора тоже находились в крыле, из которого был лучший вид на город.  
Он задирал на ней юбки — шуршащий ворох контрастной ткани, чёрный и белый шёлк; гладил вверх по стройным ногам, и она раздвигала их шире. Не до конца расшнуровав корсаж, накрыл ладонью напрягшийся сосок; она закусила нижнюю губу. Под его руками она была куда податливее, чем казалась в лаборатории. А ещё — она была лучше него в постели, и он быстро это понял. Он показал ей, что ей нужно; ей досталось контролировать, как.  
Когда он вошёл в неё, она довольно выдохнула и подалась навстречу, обхватила его длинными ногами, задавая угол. Они торопились, хотя им некуда было спешить. Но хотелось встряхнуться, обойтись без медленных прелюдий, выбросить всё из головы, и их интересы снова совпадали; это была следующая форма заключённого между ними союза, странного совместного родительства над отсутствующим ребёнком.  
Только секс, в отличие от поисков Цири, ещё и получался, что вносило приятное разнообразие. Эмгыр опирался на локоть, нависая над ней, и другой рукой придерживал её за бедро. И двигался, стараясь не сбиваться с ритма. Йеннифэр выглаживала ему спину, уничтожая остатки напряжения, и постанывала на ухо, когда он целовал её в шею — постанывала, не теряя головы, сообщая, что у неё всё хорошо. Потом шепнула:  
— Я перевернусь, — и он выпустил её, позволил сменить позу и снова вошёл. Она застонала, чёрные кудри рассыпались по плечам. Эмгыр положил руку ей на талию, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, провёл другой рукой по спине снизу вверх, по разгорячённой светлой коже, наслаждаясь тем, как она сложена. Она одобрительно качнула бёдрами и начала насаживаться на него в том темпе, который был ей нужен; а потом он уловил ритм, и она уже только прогибалась под ним, вскидывая бёдра, плавилась, как хорошо размятый воск, и наконец они оба, подогревая друг друга, кончили за несколько размашистых, хорошо синхронизированных движений.  
А потом они отдышались, разделись как полагается и повторили ещё раз.

Каждый из них утром рассчитывал встать первым, с первыми лучами солнца. Ни один не угадал. Оба проснулись почти одновременно, восстановив силы, и вернулись каждый к своей работе.


End file.
